marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Stark's Warehouse
|tv series = Agent Carter *''Valediction}} '''Howard Stark's Warehouse' was a facility where Howard Stark stored some of his prototype vehicles. History Toy Vault ]] Howard Stark met Ida Emke at a charity auction and flirted with her, spending a weekend together. Stark even took her to the warehouse where he stored many of his prototype vehicles, in order to impress her, even offering to fly a plane with her. Emke told him that he had drunk too many Martinis to fly a plane, but Stark assured that she would be perfectly safe, given that three of the planes were able to fly themselves. Emke continued to seduce him, making him reveal that he had another vault at his mansion as, unbeknownst to him, Ida Emke was actually a Soviet spy working for Leviathan and Johann Fennhoff.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Change of Plans Johann Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood arrived at Howard Stark's Warehouse intending to steal a plane to release Midnight Oil over New York City. A mechanic warned them it was a private property while reaching for his gun, but Underwood told Fennhoff that she would take care of him. Underwood approached the mechanic as a naïve woman while Fennhoff waited inside the car, where he listened to the radio as the music was interrupted with a special news bulletin that announced Howard Stark's return as a hero, and that he was going to hold a press conference on the New York City Hall to announce a major breakthrough in the case of his missing technology. Underwood, who easily killed the mechanic as Fennhoff waited, quickly returned to the car, prompting Fennhoff to enter the warehouse. However, Fennhoff explained that a new opportunity to develop their plan had arisen, with Underwood being surprised it all happened in the few moments she was outside the car. Fennhoff told her they would return to the city as their plans had changed. Johann Fennhoff's Final Move Greatest Shame Howard Stark was held hostage inside his own warehouse by Dottie Underwood and Johann Fennhoff. Underwood repeatedly hit Stark, who tried to remember her name, but failing, guessing she could be Lorraine. Fennhoff greeted Stark, having heard of his genius and intelligence, regretting he dedicated himself to creating such horrible weapons as Midnight Oil. Stark tried to explain that the substance was not meant to be a weapon and it should have never been used, but Fennhoff acknowledged that it only existed because Stark created it. Fennhoff asked Stark if he knew what it did, and Stark revealed how he saw it at Finow after the supposed battle. Fennhoff revealed he was present at that battle, witnessing the effects of Midnight Oil protected by a gas mask, but his comrades and his own brother were not so lucky. Fennhoff sadly explained how he found his brother savagely mutilated, and Stark tearfully and genuinely apologized, telling Fennhoff he had no idea of how sorry he was for that event. Fennhoff revealed how Stark became his singular focus since that day and while Stark asked him to kill him if that was what he wanted to do, feeling that he probably deserved it, Stark asked him to spare the lives of innocent people. Fennhoff claimed that he had no intention of killing Stark; he was going to make him suffer. Stark pleaded Fennhoff not to do it, and he asked Stark if he felt any guilt or remorse. Stark assured him he had those feelings, though Fennhoff acknowledged that someone like Stark could not things like kindness and empathy to cloud his vision. Stark claimed he was not a bad person, but Fennhoff assured him he was, as there was no other way to achieve such success. Others have paid the price. Fennhoff began to hypnotize Stark to be consumed by his guilt, making him focus in believing there was a way to atone for his sins. Fennhoff told Stark to focus on the time and place that held Stark's greatest shame, and he began to believe he was searching for Captain America when he was lost in the ocean. Stark had a vivid hallucination where he was informed that a signal from the Valkyrie had been picked up and Captain America had been located. Peggy Carter appeared in his hallucination, asking him to bring Captain America home. Fennhoff used this hallucination to order Stark to pilot a plane and make him release Midnight Oil on Times Square. Stopping the Attack Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson arrived to Howard Stark's Warehouse only to witness how Howard Stark departed using one of his planes, having been hypnotized by Johann Fennhoff to deploy Midnight Oil over New York City. Sousa brought up the possibility of talking Stark down, as Chief Roger Dooley was able to overcome Fennhoff's hypnosis, and Carter asked Jarvis where the radio room was to contact Stark. However, in case she was unable, Carter told the men she needed one of them to pilot another plane to shoot Stark down in case she was unable to prevent him from attacking New York. Sousa and Thompson told her that they had never flown planes before, but Jarvis assured that he had done it. Carter told him she could not ask that to him, but Jarvis assured that Stark would want to be stopped from harming innocent people by any means possible. Convinced by Jarvis' reasons, Carter ordered Sousa and Thompson to help Jarvis get off the ground. Hesitation Edwin Jarvis managed to board one of Howard Stark's planes assisted by Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa. However, Jarvis hesitated before taking off, and Thompson reminded him that if he did not leave at that moment, it would be too late. Jarvis confessed that he indeed had flown planes before, but he had never shot a man down. Thompson reminded him that if Peggy Carter managed to find Johann Fennhoff and make Stark regain his senses, he would not need to shoot at Stark. Jarvis prayed Thompson was right, and took off with his plane to follow Stark. Radio Room Peggy Carter went to look for the radio room inside the warehouse, where Johann Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood where monitoring Howard Stark's transmissions, who believed he was flying over the Arctic searching for Captain America. Carter was able to catch Underwood and Fennhoff by surprise, and though Underwood wanted to grab the gun she had concealed in her shirt, Carter told her to drop it pointing at her with a shotgun, and she complied when Fennhoff nodded at her. Carter ordered them to move away from the radio they were using to contact Stark, and Underwood greeted her as if she still was her naïve neighbor, but she used the opportunity to disarm Carter with a kick and hit her, beginning a hand-to-hand combat that Underwood considered to be very fun. Duel at the Warehouse Peggy Carter and Dottie Underwood continued to fight on the radio room, with Carter cleverly avoiding Underwood's knife with a piece of cloth. Carter grabbed her arm, repeatedly hit her in the stomach and begun to choke Underwood with the cloth to buy some time and grab the radio from Johann Fennhoff, who was still talking to Howard Stark while the two women fought in the same room. Carter quickly shouted at Stark, saying that what he was seeing was not real, but Underwood quickly recovered and threw Carter over a small table. Underwood grabbed a baseball bat from one of the walls and ordered Fennhoff to escape while she fought Carter. Underwood began to reveal how she felt all her life jealous of girls like Carter, willing to do anything to be like them, but now, given her training, she could be anybody she wanted. Underwood began to attack Carter with the baseball bat, and despite Carter defended herself, Underwood gained the upper hand against a disarmed Carter, who fell to the ground while Underwood continued to taunt her telling her she would become an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Underwood claimed that she thought that Carter would be better, but she tricked Underwood into breaking a window with the baseball bat, and Carter seized the opportunity to kick Underwood off the window, making her fall to the bottom floor over one of Stark's planes. Carter looked over the window and saw Underwood's seemingly lifeless body and covered in blood lying over the wing of the Mrs. Virginia. Arrest of Johann Fennhoff Peggy Carter contacted Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa to inform them that Johann Fennhoff had escaped from the radio room, but she would not be able to pursue him as she needed to stay there and talk Howard Stark down. Thompson assured her they would capture him, and they separated to cover the front and back doors. Thompson warned Sousa not to let Fennhoff talk, as he would die like Roger Dooley did. Sousa returned the warning to Thompson before separating. Thompson investigated the back of the warehouse, hearing a metallic noise while he investigated. He approached the main hangar, but as he examined a metal bar on the ground, Fennhoff ambushed him and hit Thompson on the back, knocking him on the ground. However, as Fennhoff was about to grab Thompson's shotgun, Sousa entered the hangar and ordered Fennhoff to freeze, and warned him he would shoot unless Fennhoff stepped away from Thompson. Fennhoff began to talk, saying he was unarmed, and Sousa would not shoot an unarmed man, as he was a virtuous man, unlike Thompson. Fennhoff tried to hypnotize Sousa, talking to him about how the war injured all of them, and saying that Sousa was not the man he once was. Fennhoff claimed he had treated many injured soldiers to help them overcome their pain, and prompted him to focus on his own pain. Fennhoff tried to convince Sousa saying how his colleagues saw him as a broken man, and how Carter would never value him for the man he was, as the only thing she felt for him was pity. Fennhoff told him they could change all of that if he just focused, and ordered to point his weapon at Thompson and pull the trigger. Seeing that Sousa pointed his gun at Thompson when Fennhoff pointed at him with his hand, Thompson tried to talk Sousa down, telling him to not listen to Fennhoff. Sousa continued to approach them, this time pointing at Thompson, but as he reached Fennhoff, Sousa hit him with the back of his gun, knocking him down. Sousa removed two pieces of cotton from his ears, and asked Thompson if Fennhoff said something, and both men started to laugh for the way Sousa managed to trick Fennhoff. Redemptions Peggy Carter contacted Howard Stark from the radio room, to convince him that what he was seeing was an hallucination that Johann Fennhoff put in Stark's mind, to make him believe that he was going to rescue Captain America. Carter tried to explain that Fennhoff wanted to make Stark to deploy Midnight Oil over civilians, but Stark dismissed her claims, believing he was flying over the Arctic, and seeing no civilians there. Carter begged Stark to return, but Stark felt that Fennhoff actually helped him, having showed him how to bring Captain America back. Carter began to tearfully ask Stark to turn the plane around and talk about everything, as the situation reminded her the way she last spoke to Steve Rogers. However, Stark claimed he could not do that. Edwin Jarvis contacted Carter to inform her that he had Stark's plane in his sights and they were just one mile from land, so he requested for permission to shoot Stark down. Carter was crying and did not answer, but as Jarvis insisted, Carter told him that she needed more time to convince Stark. Jarvis told her they did not have more time, but Carter ordered Jarvis not to shoot until she told him. Carter spoke again to tell Stark that Rogers died a year before, despite Stark claimed he had found him ahead, and he could fix everything. Stark explained how he had created destruction his whole life, but Project Rebirth, or more accurately, Rogers, was the only thing he had done that brought good into the world. With her voice breaking, Carter said that she knew how much Stark cared for Rogers, just like she loved him, but what he was doing would not bring him back; instead, it would make her lose Stark, the only person who believed in her, and she could not afford losing him too. Carter told him that Rogers was gone, and all of them had to move on and let him, despite it may sound impossible. Following a moment of silence, Stark regained his senses with Carter's tearful words, telling her how good Rogers was, and realized he was in a plane flying to Manhattan, asking her to explain everything once he landed. Carter contacted Jarvis to inform him that Stark had regained his senses, and he felt very relieved for not having to shoot him down. Jarvis told Carter to inform Stark to follow him, as he would bring him home safe and sound. Aftermath Peggy Carter descended to the hangar to check Dottie Underwood's body, but she found that she had escaped despite the injuries she suffered from her fall, leaving a trail of blood. Meanwhile, Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson arrested Johann Fennhoff and prevented him from speaking. Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis safely landed on the warehouse, and Stark asked Jarvis if he would was truly willing to shoot him out of the sky. Jarvis explained that he thought it was what Stark would have wanted, but he made him clear that under no circumstance he want anyone to shoot or hurt him. However, Stark embraced Jarvis, saying that he was right. Stark approached Carter, telling her he owed her another one, but Carter told him she had stopped counting how many things he owed her, before embracing her. Stark asked what would they do with Fennhoff, and she suggested to temporarily put him in a trunk until finding a permanent way of preventing him from speaking. Jarvis asked what happened to Underwood, and Carter revealed that she had escaped, so they would probably see her again. Stark began to laugh, finally remembering her name as Ida, claiming that his mind was a steel trap. Carter and Jarvis stared at Stark in disbelief, as despite everything that happened to him, he was still thinking about women. References Category:Locations Category:Vaults Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations Category:Stark Industries Facilities